Pucker Up
by Orange Sherbet
Summary: "Get those lips ready, Sakura, because you're going to have to kiss every boy on this list, no exceptions!" "But you put, like, all of Konoha on that list!" "Exactly!" Oh Ino, I'm going to kick your ass if Sasuke ever lets go of mine.
1. Part 1

**::**

_**Pucker Up**_

**::**

Four kunoichi looked warily outside at the raging storm, each lost in their own thoughts. It was Sunday night, and they had all gathered at Sakura's house for a sleepover like they used to do before they all became chunin. Unfortunately, so far the night was turning out as they planned. The years have changed all of them, and they've drifted apart.

Ino sighed loudly, racking her brain fro any ideas to get rid of the awkwardness that seemed to settle on them. A thought came to her, and a smile grew on her perfect face. "Hey, get off your lazy asses and lets play a game of truth or dare!"

Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura looked at Ino as if she had gotten high while they weren't looking. "What are you on, pig?" Sakura snorted.

"Whatever it is, I want some." Tenten added. Hinata giggled quietly.

"C'mon guys...i-it could be fun," She urged. Sakura rolled her eyes but stood up all the same.

"Okay, but I'm not holding back." She announced.

Ino smirked, "I don't expect you too, forehead."

They arranged their little group into a circle and Ino started the game.

"So, _forehead_," She grinned, showing off pearly white teeth, "We all know you're still pissed at Sasuke for leaving you on a bench and then being dragged back by Naruto and You two years later. But is their anyone else whose caught your eye?"

Sakura laughed out loud, "'Caught my eye'? That sounds like something Jiraiya would ask," She commented, "But no, not really."

"Come _on, _billboard brow, I know there's gotta be _someone _you think is cute!" Ino pushed.

"I bet it's Lee," Tenten guessed. They all burst out laughing at that.

"Oh yes," Sakura cried, "I'm in love with Lee! The Power of Youth consumes me!"

"Kinky," Ino commented, starting another wave of laughter.

"But seriously," She said, once everyone had calmed down. "You need to get some action, forehead, 'else you'll end up like Tsunade. Drunk and broke."

"T-Tsunade seems very accomplished to me," Hinata said timidly.

Ino waved off her comment, "Yeah, but she's alone and just alludes this whole _bitter_ aura."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to end up like that."

"Oh yeah?" Ino demanded, "Then who was the last guy you kissed?"

Sakura stayed silent, confirming Ino's guess.

"You've never been kissed, have you?" Sakura dipped her head in embarrassment.

"Hey!" Tenten exclaimed, "I've got an idea!" She hurriedly got up and padded into the kitchen, where she found a piece of scrap paper and a pen. She sat back down and placed the paper on Sakura's coffee table, then wrote 'To Kiss List' on the top of it.

"What the hell...?" Sakura stared at the sheet of paper, baffled.

"Sakura Haruno," Tenten grinned like Orochimaru did when Sasuke killed his first puppy, "You are going to have to kiss every boy on this list by the end of the week."

Sakura's jaw dropped. "And what if I say no?"

"Well, we'll just have to make this bet more interesting, now won't we?" Ino batted her eyelashes. "Any ideas?" She asked the group.

To everyone's surprise, it was Hinata who timidly spoke up, "H-how about this?" She asked carefully, "Ino has to spend an entire day with Lee."

Sakura grinned, "I like that idea."

Ino glared at them, "I don't. Where are the repercussions for you and Tenten?"

Tenten held up both her hands in a surrender gesture. "This is between you and Sakura."

"You have to dress like them too," Sakura added. "And do the whole 'Power of Youth' thing."

Ino scowled, then seemed to think of something and smirked. "Fine. It's not like you'll actually do it. I'll make sure of them while me, Tenten, and Hinata write the list."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"If either one of you sayd 'fine' one more time, I'll bitch-slap you back to last Easter."

"Okay, let's make the List."

.

.

.

.

_**The Kiss List**_

_**(Made by Ino, Hinata, and Tenten)**_

_**1. Shikamaru **_

"You are not serious."

"Indeed we are."

"His hair is shaped like a pineapple!"

"That's your favorite fruit, Forehead!"

**_2. Kakashi_**

"No. No. Nonononononono. No way in hell."

"Why nooooot?"

"He's, like, forty years older than me!"

"Nuh uh. Ten years tops. Besides, Sak...he's fucking _hot_."

_**3. Naruto**_

"That would be like kissing my brother!"

"Your very sexy, toned and ready for picking brother."

"Ino..."

"Yes?"

"I worry about you."

_**4. Sasuke**_

"Of all the people you could've put on this list..."

"If you make us take off Sasuke, we'll replace his name with Lee's."

"Fuck. You."

_**5. Sai**_

_**6. Kiba**_

"Really, Ino, really?"

"What's wrong with Kiba and Sai?"

"One is gay, and one thinks it's okay to dress like a girl."

"Kiba is not gay!"

_**7. Gaara**_

"Gaara? GAARA? I DON'T WANNA BE KILLED, PIG."

"He wouldn't kill you, just maybe, you know, mame you..."

"Hey! We're done!" Tenten beamed, "And check that out, one for each day of the week!"

"Yay." Sakura deadpanned. She stifled a yawn and layed down on her sleeping bag. "I"m going to sleep. Night guys."

"Sleep tight," Ino smiled, "You _do _have a big day tomorrow."

"Bitch..." Sakura mumbled. Then she let sleep pull her in.

.

.

_**Monday**_

.

.

Sakura trudged to work, exhausted from being kept up late last night by her friends antics. Not that she regrets it. Seeing Ino dressed up and acting like Lee is worth kissing half the shinobi in Konoha. At least that's what she told herself.

Lost in her own thoughts, Sakura didn't notice when two arguing figures came up to walk on either side of her.

"Bastard!" Naruto yelled, scaring several nearby pigeons into flight, "I'm telling you, I could beat you in a fight easily!"

Sasuke scoffed, "As if. Maybe in your dreams you could."

Naruto was about to retort, but just then he seemed to notice that he had yet to greet the third member of their squad. "Sakura-chan! What;s up with those huge bags under your eyes?"

Sakura's eye twitched. _This _was the boy she had to kiss? She inwardly cursed Ino and her sick sense of humor. "I'm just tired, Naruto. I was up late last night."

"Maybe you shouldn't be going to work so early, then." Sasuke suggested. Sakura glowered at him.

Naruto, noticing the sudden hostility, jumped in with "Why were you up late last night?"

"Ugh..." Suddenly Sakura seemed wide awake, frantically searching her mind for an excuse, "I was, um, cleaning."

"Cleaning?" Sasuke asked doubtfully.

"My cat." Sakura spat at him.

"Cleaning. You were cleaning your cat."

"Yes, bastard. I was cleaning my cat." She nodded, wondering just how possible it was to die of embarrassment. She didn't even have a cat.

"I didn't know you had a cat..."

_Fuck you, Naruto. Way to have trust in the teammate that DIDN'T ditch you. _

_**Someone's a little cynic this morning. **_

"Well, I do."

"What it's name?" _Fuck you, Uchiha. You and your infuriating smirk can go BURN IN HELL._

Sakura severely hoped that her dark haired teammate had contracted the ability to read minds while he was away with Orochimaru.

"I named him, ugh...Ino." _Dammit_, Sakura cursed. What was wrong with her brain today?

"You name your cat after your best friend?"

"Yah."

"Welllll..." Naruto put a hand on his chin, obviously thinking about it. _Don't hurt yourself, _Sakura thought. "That's...a great idea, Sakura-chan! Hey teme, maybe I should name a goldfish or something after you!" Naruto grinned from ear to ear.

Sakura sighed in relief. She caught Sasuke staring at her out of the corner of her eye, and watched and he raised one perfect eyebrow at her. _Cocky bastard. _While Naruto's back was still turned, she stuck her tongue out at him and flicked him off.

"Well, looks like I'm at the hospital, so I'll see you guys at twelve and we can eat lunch and train for the rest of the day." Sakura decided as they stopped in front of her workplace.

"Okay! See you then, Sakura-chan! BELIEVE IT!"

She watched in amusement as they walked in the other direction of the hospital, then shook her head. _My friends are so weird..._

"SAKURA!" A voice boomed as soom as the doorwas firmly closed behind her. Tsunade walked purposefully down the hall and towards her apprentice. "We have an issue."

Four minutes later, Sakura had been informed that Kakashi had returned from his mission, and was badly injured. Tsunade had to take care of another patient, so she left him in her care.

Sakura sighed, sometimes being the Godaime's appretice just sucked ass. Then she remembered the bet with Ino, and suddenly, Sakura felt alot less comfortable around her old sensei.

"Okay, so what exactly did you do?" She asked Kakashi in the same no-bullshit tone she used with Naruto sometimes.

Kakashi groaned dramatically, and rolled over on his side. Sakura took the opportunity to give him a full-body check, barely concealing her blush. Luckily, Kakshi seemed to be in to much pain to notice much of anything right now.

"Kakashi? It seems that you were somehow poisoned from the chest up, I'm going to inject an antidote into your arm. Don't be alarmed if it stings a little." Sakura injected the antidote and bit her lip as Kakashi clutched his arm as it took affect. She hated oing this to him, to anyone. Healing wasn't supposed to make the pain worse, but that was just how it was.

She left the room to give her old sensei some space, and, walking down the hallway, bumped right into Ino.

"Pig? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Helping out with the patients and stuff, duh. What about you?"

"I work here."

The blond shook her head, "You're such a tightass. What did I tell you about ending up like Tsunade? Look, you've even got the bags under your eyes! Anyway, I meant what are patient you were taking care of."

"Screw you, Pig. I am not a tightass and will never be one. I happen to have a great ass, actually, and I had to inject an antidote into Kakashi to stop this poison from killing him. And I do not have bags under my eyes."

"A little bit of foundation will fix those bags," Ino commented, blatanly ignoring everything Sakura had just told her. "Come to the bathroom with me and I'll help you out!" She pulled a tan vile out of her pocket and looked left and right as if it were some illegal drug.

Sakura shook her head and turned her back on her oldest friend. "I'm gonna go check on my patient!" She called over her shoulder, "Don't wait up!"

"Don't forget about the bet!" Ino reminded her. Sakura inwardly cringed.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked weakly from his cot. It had been barely twenty minutes, and Sakura was glad the antidote had worked so quickly.

"Yeah?" She asked, stepping into the room.

"I need you..." He whispered as Sakura drew nearer to his bedside, "To get me-" He broke into a fit of coughing, and she was immediantly at his side with a cup of water clenched in her hand.

"What is it, Kakashi?"

"Get me-" He gasped, "Icha-" Cough. "Icha-" Cough. "Paradise!" Wheeze.

Sakura slapped the back of his head.

"OW! What was that for?"

"You're a pervert."

"How so?"

"You walk around reading porn everywhere you go! Even now-"

"It's not porn. It's erotic literature."

"When you nearly _came back from the dead_, all you can think about is that disgusting porn!"

"_Erotic literature._"

"You need to get laid, Kakashi."

"Fine, doc. Care to suggest anyone for the job?"

Sakura blushed. "Not particularly."

"Really? Because I think I know the perfect person..." He trailed off, wrapping his hand around her death grip on the glass of water. He raised it to his lips and drank, Sakura's hand still holding the cup.

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

Kakashi raised his visible eye to her face. He pulled her chin down so it was level with his. "What if I am?"

_**Now!**_Sakura's inner whispered. It was the perfect time to kiss him. She could cross his name off the list and be done with it. But, Sakura thought idly, it would make things awkward, even if I told him about the bet...shook her head. This was Kakashi, for God's sake! How could anything be awkward around him?

And just as Sakura was starting to feel a little better about her whole situation, Kakashi pulled his mask down and kissed her fully on the lips.

_Holy Shit, _Sakura thought, _is Kakashi really kissing me?_

_**That's what it seems like.**_

_Holy shit...DO SOMETHING!_

_**WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?**_

_I DON'T KNOW...WHAT SHOULD _I _DO?_

_**GOOD QUESTION!**_

Sakura didn't need to worry for too long, though. Kakashi pulled away almost as soon as the kiss started. And then Tsunade was calling her name from outside the room, and Sakura was fumbling a goodbye and stumbling out the door and into the hallway. Her face almost collided with Tsunade's chest, and would've if it wasn't for the fact that, well, she was a _motherfreakin ninja._

Hell yeah. One down, six to go.

.

.

_**Tuesday**_

.

.

Sakura hated Tuesdays. she couldn't explain why, it was just, in her opinion, the worst day of the week. Tuesdays were never good.

As proof of this, she had woken up late this morning, with barely enough time left to get dress and brush her hair and teeth before meeting with the hokage in her office.

"Sakura." Tsunade said, unusually formal. For a second, Sakura feared that her Godaime had somehow found out about her bet with Ino, but her next words eliminated that chance. "I have a mission for you."

"Please continue."

"Travel to Suna with Naruto and Sasuke, you need to meet with Gaara about some scroll I sent over there a week ago. Naruto and Sasuke can fill you in along the way, they're waiting at the gates. Sai will be accompanying you as well"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. I'll go now."

.

.

.

.

"Sakuraaaa!" Naruto sang happily when he saw that she was the fourth member to their group.

"Good morning, Ugly." Sai smiled at her, she glared back. His smile didn't waver.

"We should probably get going." Sasuke said, and they headed off towards Suna.

.

.

.

.

"I was wondering when you would get here," Gaara noted as they showed up a full hour later then expected. The Kazekage surveyed the confusing picture before him; Naruto was covered in sand, as was Sakura, who also sported a menacing glare. Luckily, it was aimed at Sasuke, who was looking pointedly in the other direction and was soaking wet. His hair had even lost it's gravity-defying chicken-butt shape. Sai, on the other hand, was smiling kindly and was sparkling clean.

"Did you run into any trouble on the way here?" It's a good thing Gaara had a hold on his emotions, or else he would've burst into laughter at first sight of the Leaf nin.

"No." Sakura grumbled, her gaze flickering to him quickly before she returned to glaring a hole in Sasuke's back.

"Then what the hell happened to you?" Gaara's brother, Kankuro, demanded. _He never was the delicate type, _The Kazekage thought disdainfully.

"Sai? You had the best view, so why don't you explain what happened?" Sakura hissed, her eyes not leaving Sasuke.

"Okay, Ugly," Sai turned to Gaara, fake smile in place, and explained that he had called Naruto dickless, which he of course denied, and Sasuke then went on to say that obviously Naruto had no dick, and so Naruto got angry and made a Rasengan, at which point Sai jumped out of the way. Sasuke countered with Chidori, and Sakura tried to stop them from fighting by using crashing wave.

But Naruto had, instead of charging at Sasuke, hit the Earth with the jutsu and Sasuke was thrown backwards, right into Sakura's jutsu, while Naruto and Sakura were nearly buried until all the sand that was thrown into the air by Naruto's Rasengan.

Sakura hated Tuesdays. Especially when Gaara allowed the boys to leave and go play in Suna while he talked to Sakura about the scrolls. The scrolls that Naruto and Sasuke had 'forgot' to explain to her.

Bastards.

"Sakura," Gaara spoke, surprising the girl across from him out of her inner rant. With a jolt, she realized they were completely alone in the office.

_**Kiss him now! **_Her inner nudged. Sakura took a deep breath.

"Um...Gaara?"

"Yes?" The Kazekage stopped shuffling papers and looked at her. _He's not as intimidating up close..._Sakura thought.

"I, um, made this bet with Ino, back in Konoha, and...it sorta involves me-I mean you, er, me _and _you..."

Gaara nodded his head, his Que to continue.

"I, um, I have to..." Sakura blushed the same shade as her hair. Kissing Gaara was one thing, explaining why she had to kiss him was another.

"I'll just...here." She leaned forward and pulled his face towards hers. Surprisingly, Gaara didn't protest or push her away. He just looked at her curiously as she closed her eyes and pecked him lightly on the lips.

"There. I'm done." She smiled nervously, sure that it looked more like a scared grimace, "So...how 'bout them scrolls?"

Gaara stood stone still, staring at her for a while. Then, after about a minute-She counted-he smirked, and leaned over then desk so that they were almost nose to nose.

"What scrolls?" He breathed. Sakura's breath hitched. Was he..._flirting_ with her?

_**Well, he is pretty hot. **_

_I never really noticed, but you're right :O_

_**Of course I am, I'm like your own personal Dumbledore inside your head.**_

"The one's I came here to talk about, Mr. Kazekage," She grinned playfully, "Don't tell me you forgot?"

"It's easy to get off track when the stunning apprentice of Tsunade-sama just kissed you."

"Huh," Sakura leaned back in her chair and sighed, "I wonder how many boys have the same issue as you...?" Sakura laughed and Gaara cracked a smile, as he had no idea _just _how true that statement would be.

Back in the village, Naruto wondered when Sakura would be done discussing scrolls with Gaara.

.

.

.

.

That was part one, leave a review and let me know if you want me to finish it! I'm not sure who Sakura should end up with, though, but it's gotta be someone on the list. So please leave your opinion in your review :) Free cookies to reviewers! The more I get, the faster you get part two.


	2. Part 2

**::**

_**Pucker Up**_

**::**

_READ THIS PLEASE! Okay, so I know I forgot to put Kakashi on the list, but he's supposed to be #2, below Shikamaru. Fanfiction is being difficult and won't let me fix it :( But now that you know that, I've gotta tell you that I'm not doing the kisses in order. So if Naruto was #1, that does not mean he'll be the first person Sakura kisses. Thanks for plowing through all that :) And I'm fairly sure that, besides forgetting to add in Kakashi, the list was accurate. _

.

.

_**Wednesday**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura sighed loudly, getting the attention of several other customers that sat waiting patiently for their ramen. She scowled at them, today was_ not _her day.

First off, she bumped into Sai and he told her she looked 'even uglier than usual!' today. The way he said it insinuated he thought it was a complement, but she still beat the shit out of him. The rest of her day didn't go much better.

She traveled to Hidden Mist with team Gai to collect a few scrolls for safekeeping, and almost lost them in a fight with a few missing Mist nin on the way back to Konoha. Sakura had come home soaking wet and freezing, and of course Kiba just _had_ to make a dirty comment when she walked by him.

Right now, all she wanted was her ramen, a hot shower, and a warm bed to sleep in.

But _nooo, _Tsunade said to be in her office after dinner, because she was no doubt drunk and needed her _sixteen year old_ apprentice to sort her paperwork for her.

The Hokage was such a bitch sometimes. When she wasn't, you know, running the village and stuff.

"Sakura-chan!" A cheery voice called. A second later, Naruto plopped down in the empty seat at Ichiraku's next to her. He grinned, "Guess who just broke Sasuke's record for fastest ninja in Konoha?"

"Lee?" She guessed, upset that he had interrupted her. Don't get confused, Sakura loved Naruto, but sometimes, like now, she just wanted to beat him into ramen-flavored dust. He was just so...exhausting.

"No!" He looked offended, "ME! BELIEVE IT!"

"Here's your ramen, Sakura. Naruto, I suppose you'd like some too." The chef came out and slid a steaming bowl in front of Sakura. She inhaled deeply; it was the first time she had gotten to eat since breakfast.

"You bet, old man! Gimme an extra large, I gotta keep my strength up, you know." Naruto smiled smugly, and about two minutes later the grinning chef slid him a bowl as well. Sakura wondered why he got his food so much faster, but decided she was too famished to ask and shoved half the bowl of ramen into her mouth.

"Geez, Sakura-chan. Slow down or you'll choke!"

"I'm hungry!" She said through a mouthful of noodles. She didn't even chew before swallowing.

Naruto rolled his eyes, and then did the same thing that Sakura had done; only he just grabbed the bowl and gulped down all of it. "I'll take another bowl, old man!"

_No wonder he got his ramen so quickly, _Sakura thought wryly. She ate the rest of her food and fished around in her pocket for some money.

"I'll pay for it, Sakura-chan." Naruto said, momentarily surprising her.

"You have money?"

"I have coupons."

Sakura snorted at his cheesy smile, "Of course you do. Thanks, Naruto-kun, 'night!" She started walking away.

Naruto scrambled to swallow his food and call her back, "Sakura! Wait! Did you just call me Naruto-_kun_?"

Sakura stopped but didn't turn around. She put a finger on her chin, "Huh, I guess I did," She shrugged. "You don't mind, right-" Grin, "Naruto-_kun_."

He sat frozen for a second, ramen noodles dangling out of his mouth. Then:

"OF COURSE NOT SAKURA-CHAN!" Her grin was returned full force, and Naruto pretty much jumped out of his seat to offer to walk her home. Sakura giggled and said yes.

_**You shouldn't have done that...**_Inner Sakura told her.

_Why not? He's just trying to be nice!_

And then she remembered the bet. _Of course, _Sakura thought, _leave it to Ino to ruin my day even though she wasn't in it. _

They walked in silence for a while as Sakura argued with herself. Naruto watched the different emotions cross her face, thinking how cute all of them were. He'd never tell her this, but Sakura was an open book. Every little thing she felt he could see on her beautiful face.

_I bet the teme really regrets leaving now, _He grinned smugly. While he was gone, the dependent little kunoichi they had known had grown into a beautiful young woman. Sakura was probably stronger than Naruto and Sasuke now. She had, after all, beaten the puppet master Sasori.

He remembered the day after they had brought Sasuke back, the way his eyes had widened when he looked at Sakura. Naruto clenched and unclenched his fists. Sasuke was like a brother to him, but he loved Sakura more than anyone else could.

"Naruto...we're at my house." They stopped walking, and Sakura gave him a smile that made his heart melt. Instead of turning around and slamming the door in his face, however, she pulled him onto the porch with her and sat down on one of the steps. Naruto mimicked her, and, for once in his life, waited patiently for someone else to talk.

"So..." Sakura started, unsure of how to explain this. _Should _she even explain it? How did one tell their best friend that they made a bet with the neighborhood psycho blond and had to kiss them? "I, um, made this bet with Ino...I'm not sure how to tell you, though." She admitted.

Naruto grinned encouragingly at her. "You can tell me anything, Sakura-chan!"

_Dammit, _Sakura thought, _why does his grin have to be so contagious?_

"I don't want you to be mad, but-" She took a nervous breath, "-ImadeabetwithIno,Hinata,!" She spat out as fast as she could.

Naruto blinked.

_"Da fuck?"_

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Just shut up."

And then she kissed him full on the lips, stayed like that for a good fifteen seconds, and jogged into her house with a casual "'Night, Naruto!" as if she hadn't just made his heart pound faster than Sasuke's did around Itachi.

"Are you insinuating something?" Said Uchiha asked, coming out from behind a Sasuke-shaped bush like a creeper.

"Shut up, bastard. Stop reading my mind!" Naruto fumed, angry that his moment had been cut short.

"I didn't read your mind, you said the part about me and Itachi out loud."

Naruto, for the second time that night, just blinked. _"Da fuck?"_

Sasuke rolled his eyes, trying to seem casual, even though he was a second away from activating his _Sharigan_. "So, are you and Sakura together now?"

For a second, his best friend looked flustered. Then a smug little smile spread it's way across his face. "What, you couldn't hear us from your spot behind that bush? Obviously, you didn't pay attention in Creeper 101 while you were with Orochimaru."

Sasuke bristled. He let a little red seep into his sight. "You didn't answer my question."

Naruto's smiled turned into a full-blown grin. "Chill out, teme, green is _not _a good color for you,"

"I'm not jealous. Just curious." Sasuke ground out. He was clenching his knuckled almost to the point of them turning blue.

"I never said you were," Naruto shrugged, stood up, and slung an arm around his best friend's stiff shoulders. "Hey, let's go to Ichiraku's, the ramen there is really good tonight!"

"Naruto..." Sasuke warned.

"Sasuke," He beamed, "Chill out. I'll tell you the whole story after you buy me ramen."

"Idiot."

"Bastard."

.

.

_**Thursday**_

.

.

"Sai, what the hell are you reading _now_?" Sakura asked, snatching a thin yellow book from the pale nin's fingers and reading the cover out loud.

"'How To Win a Kunoichi's Heart'?" She gave him a questioning look.

"The man at the library check out counter told me it would be a good study of emotions," Sai explained, "Now give it back."

Sakura sighed and, instead of giving Sai back his book, dropped it into the lake they were dipping their feet in.

"I need to return that, Ugly."

"Sai, you can't _study _emotions. Well, you can, but learning how to use them requires, you know, _actually feeling them_." Sakura explained for what felt like the thousandth time.

Sai looked at her as if she had just confessed she was in love with Lee. "Are you feeling okay, Ugly?"

Sakura's forehead, meet Sakura's hand.

"I'm _fine._"

Sai shrugged, pulled out another book-_Jiraiya __Gōketsu Monogatari's Guide to her Heart_-from seemingly nowhere and flipped it open. A vein popped in Sakura's (not to large) forehead.

"Sai."

"Hm?"

"Gimme da book."

"No."

"Don't make me beat the shit out of you. Remember what I did to Sasuke last time he refused to do what I asked?"

"But Traitor is kinky. He seemed to enjoy it."

Sakura blanched at the thought, "Disgusting, Sai. This is why you shouldn't read Jiraiya-san's books."

Sai shrugged and put _Jiraiya __Gōketsu Monogatari's Guide to her Heart_back in his pocket. He looked at Sakura expectantly.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to help me?" He asked, as though it were obvious.

Sakura blinked, onigiri ball halfway to her lips.

"Help you what?"

"Feel emotions!"

Sakura sighed, gazing at her unfinished lunch sadly.

"Do you think 'hungry' is an emotion?"

Sai pulled out another book and flipped to a certain page, checking something.

"No." He concluded.

Sakura rolled her eyes at his antics. "Whatever. How about this, you pick an emotion, and I'll help you feel it or give you an example."

Sai nodded, and flipped through the book again.

"How about this one," He pointed to a word on the page and Sakura leaned over to see.

"Bashful?" She read out loud. Sakura thought for a moment, and then told Sai "It's like being self-conscious and timid at the same time. Like if you're shy and you kissed someone you like then you might feel bashful if they don't reciprocate your feelings. Any questions?"

"One," Sai smiled shyly, "What is a 'kiss'?"

Sakura choked on a piece onigiri.

"Ugly? Are you sure you're okay?"

"How do you not know what a kiss is?" Sakura demanded, reaching for her canteen. She took a long drink from it, like how she saw Tsunade drink her sake one time. But she didn't sigh from relief afterwards.

Sai watched her curiously, as if she were a wild snorlax and could attack at any moment. "I just don't," He shrugged.

"It's like-" Sakura started, trying to think of the right way to describe it. _**Why not just demonstrate?**_ The voice in her head asked. _He _is _on the list..._She thought, then shook her head. "When two people like each other, as more than friends, they...touch their lips together as a way of showing it."

"Ah," Sai nodded. "So do Naruto and Sasuke kiss?"

Sakura almost snorted her water out her nose.

"Let's hope not, Sai," She laughed. "This typically happens with a man and a woman, but there are exceptions. Not that there's anything wrong with that."

He seemed dumbfounded, but smiled all the same. "But what if the other person doesn't know if their feelings are reciprocated?" He asked.

"Well, then they just have to talk to each other I guess." Sakura shrugged, and took a bite of her lunch.

"Hmmmm," Sai seemed deep in thought, and they ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes. It was short lived, though, due to Sai.

"Sakura?" He asked, casually leaning back on his palms, "Will you kiss me?"

For the second time that day, Sakura found herself almost killed by her onigiri.

"WHY?" She gasped out after another long drink from her canteen.

"I can't see why people would do that, so I figure I would get it if I felt the sensation." He explained, unfairly calm while Sakura heaved in breaths.

_**THIS IS PERFECT! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO EXPLAIN THE BET! CHA!**_

Sakura stopped, realizing her inner was right. She wiped her mouth off on a napkin and smiled sweetly at Sai, "I guess we could try it."

He seemed a bit thrown off by her sudden change of emotion. Sai wondered if all women were like this. Ino certainly didn't seem that way, but she wasn't as animate as Sakura. Watching all her expressions was usually great entertainment.

Especially the cute smile she had on now. Why couldn't he smile like that? She could always tell when his were fake.

"Okay, Ugly, you start."

The vein in Sakura's forehead returned, but she kept the smile. "Fine. So it sorta goes like this..."

She leaned her head to the right, and Sai tilted his to the left. She leaned in and let her eyes slide shut, hoping Sai did the same. This close to him, she could smell the scent of paint and clean soap on him.

And then, to her surprise, Sai closed the gap between them and pressed his lips firmly against hers. They stayed like that for a little while, lips moving against each others, until both of them heard Naruto's obnoxious voice holler "SAKURA-CHAN! SAI! KAKASHI SAYS TO GET OUT HERE CUZ WE GOTTA GET THIS MISSION ON THE MOVE!" from a little way off from the other side of the river.

They broke apart, and not a minute too soon. The next moment the blond dobe himself came bareling through a patch of forest and stepped into the side of the clearing opposite theirs.

He stared at them for a second, sensing something was off. But just shrugged and told them to stand up so they could get back to the inn.

For once in her life, Sakura was glad that Naruto was such a blithering idiot, and that Sai had enough sense not to mention their kiss on the way back to their hotel.

_four down, _She thought, _only three to go. _

Sakura grinned and thought about how _great _Ino would look in a green jumpsuit.

.

.

R&R?

.

.

_Wow, I hadn't planned for this to be a 3 part story. It was originally supposed to be a oneshot O.o but I'm glad I decided to do this, I needed a break from all my other stories :) I need reviews to keep me going! AND IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS OR WANT ME TO PUT ANY SCENES IN THE PART 3 FINALE LEAVE THAT IN YOUR REVIEW! Please & Thanks you :D Now click that little button at the bottom of the page that says:_

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	3. Part 3

**::**

**OrAnGe**

**::**

_**Pucker Up**_

**::**

**ShErBeT**

**::**

The Kazekage watched as the guards at the Konoha gate greeted him. He nodded at them, and picked up his pace. He wanted to get this meeting with the Hokage over with early, so he could search out a certain pink haired leaf nin by himself.

"Gaara! Slow down!" Temari jogged back up to his side, "What's the hurry?"

"I'd just like to get this meeting over with." Gaara explained tonelessly. Temari smirked.

"There wouldn't happen to a reason for that, now would there?" She asked slyly. Temari knew all about the kiss between her youngest brother and Sakura, as she had whitnessed it while she was passing the kazekage's office.

"Even if there was, I wouldn't be inclined to tell you." Gaara stubbornly refused to look at her.

Temari's smirk just grew, "Fine, but here's a hint-" Her voice dropped to a whisper, "-Girl's like flowers."

And so, the Kazekage resolved to visit Yamanaka Flowers later that day. OR another day, as they were staying in leaf for the rest of the week.

.

.

_**Friday**_

.

.

Sakura Haruno was in a good mood. It was friday, her favorite day of the week, as the weekend followed it, her and Ino would be attending a festival thrown in the KAzekage's honor, this Sunday, and tonight her and Ino would be shopping for outfits to wear to it.

And, on top of that, she didn't have work today. So she had made plans to train with her team instead.

Her good mood was nearly shattered, though, when she got to the training grounds and saw that only Sasuke was there. Naruto and Kakashi must be late as usual, and something must be delaying Sai.

Sakura hesistated, finally desiding to sit a safe distance away from the tree he was leaning against.

"I'm not gonna bite you," Sasuke called out, surprising her.

Sakura snorted, "You never know."

He looked over at her then, really studying her. "What happened to you?"

"I decided I didn't want to spend the rest of my life feeling weak just because you thought I was." Sakura turned her back on his gaze, and Sasuke, quiet as he always is, stood up and came to sit down next to her.

"I saw you kiss Naruto," He said, leaning back on his palms.

Sakura blushed, "It was for a bet." She huffed.

"Really?" If she didn't know better, Sakura would've though she heard hop in Sasuke's voice.

"What does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't...am I apart of this bet?"

Sakura looked at his curiously, taking in the way his features had hardened since the day he left the village. "Again; what does it matter to you?"

Sasuke sighed, and sat upright. He looked right into her eyes, "Because maybe I want to be."

And before Sakura even had time to gasp, her lips were caught be Sasuke's. He leaned in, deepening the kiss and knotted a hand in her long pink hair.

"HEY TEME! YOU'LL NEER BELIEVE WHO I SAW TRYING TO PEEK ON GIRLS AT THE HOT SPRINGS!" At the sound of the obnoxious blonde's voice, they both broke apart immediately.

"I was studying!" Sai shouted, racing to the training grounds after Naruto.

Sakura shook her head, "I told him not to read Jiraiya-sensei's books."

.

.

_**Saturday**_

.

.

"So _Sasuke_ kissed _you?" _Ino demanded. They hadn't found anything the night before, so the two had agreed to go shopping again today. "That means you've only got two left!"

Sakura nodded, grinned at her best friend. "Get ready to use the Power of Youth, Ino! Maybe I should ask Lee to make a jumpsuit for you..." She wondered to herself.

Ino scowled, yanked a particularly cute light blue dress off it's rack. "Dream on, forehead. The rumor mills say that Shikamaru would rather kiss Temari than you."

Sakura shrugged, unconcerned. "So? I'll just kiss him and get it over with."

She turned around to check another rack, but instead came face-to-face with the last person she wanted to see. "Um...hey, Sasuke! What's up?" She grinned nervously.

"Well, I'm just gonna go try these on..." Ino winked at her flustered best friend, and retreated into the dressing room.

_That little bitch..._Sakura gaped at the spot where her 'best friend' had been standing not a minute ago.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, trying to gain back his teammates attention.

"Y-yes?" She stuttered, worried that he might try and kiss her again and make her knees go weak like he had yesterday and she couldn't have that because she was FINALLY over him-

Stop. Breath.

Sasuke put a hand against the rack of dresses Sakura had her back to, "I was wondering if you had an escort to the Kazekage's festival?" Sasuke asked, playing with a strand of her pink hair.

_Dammit, Sakura, THINK OF SOMETHING! _She screamed at herself in her head. "Um-er, yes!" She stuttered out, Sasuke looked at her in surprise.

"Who?" He asked before he could stop himself.

Sakura thought for a second, before unconciously spitting out "Gaara!"

Both of them looked shocked. "I guess I'll see you at training on Monday..." Sasuke finally uttered before leaving the store, hands in his pockets and head hanging low.

Sakura sighed in relief, then remembered that she had to somehow get the Kazekage to go on a date with her. "Oh, _shit!_"

"You really dug yourself a nice deep hole this time, Sakuram no dirty pun intended." Ino smiled, coming out of the dressing room with the blue dress she had picked out earlier. "Sicne you're going with Gaara, You really should pick out a nice dress." She suggested.

Sakura glared at her.

"I'm thinking red, that'd be cute with his hair and all..." She pulled a dress off it's hanger, and instructed a furious Sakura to go try it on.

_Maybe she'll finally realize the effect she has on guys..._Ino smiled gently, thinking of how Sakura had grown since their childhood years. _She'll look amazing in that dress. _

.

.

.

.

Sakura was wondering back to town, bag with her dress in hand, she needed to have a chat with a certain genius about a certain topic. She knew Shikamaru would listen to anything she had to say and not judge her, he was just that type of guy.

"Why, hello Sakura! This is such a pleasant surprise!" His mother greeter her at the door. "Shikamaru's in his room sleeping, as usual, but he actually just got back from a mission so it's alright."

"Oh? Should come back another time?"

"No! Of course not!" Mrs. Nara led her to Shikamaru's room, and left her and her son to talk.

Sakura poked Shikamaru's side, trying to get him to show signs of life. "Wakey wakey, Shika-kun!"

She pounced on his, efficiently waking the Nara. "What do you want? You just ruined my nap."

Sakura rolled her eyes at his complaints and explained everything to him, from the bet to her current issue. Once she was done, she asked "What should I_ do?" _

Shikamaru shrugged, and sat up in his bed. Sakura noticed he was topless and blushed. "No idea, why would you even agree that? You don't need to prove to Ino that guys like you, she knows that." He scratched his head unconcernedly.

Sakura looked surprised, "She said I'd never been kissed, Shikamaru! I couldn't just let her have that satifaction!"

Shikamaru smikred lazily, "I suppose that's what makes you a good ninja, huh?" He asked. Something seemed to occur to him, "Hey, was I on this list?"

"Uh..." Sakura figeted with her skirt. "Well, I _did_ say they put almost everyone on except Lee..."

"Sakura..." Shikamaru moaned. He flopped back down on his bed and closed his eyes. After a few moments, Sakura wodnered if he was asleep.

"Well?" He asked, eyes still closed. Sakura jumped from surprise.

"Don't do that!"

"Aren't you gonna kiss me? This is the only chance I'm giving you, Sak, and that's only because I want to take pictures of Ino in that green jumpsuit for blackmail later."

Sakura gulped, "Okay, Sleeping Beauty, but not a word of this to anyone outside this room."

Shikamaru smirked lazily, "You got it."

Hesistantly, Sakura lowered her face down to Shikamaru's. He was still lying on the bed, and in order to kiss him she would have to get down pretty low. _Baby steps, _She told herself, slowly inching her face closer to Shikamaru's.

He sighed, and grabebd the back of her head with his hand and closed the gap between them.

Sakura figured it would just be a peck on the lips, but Shikamaru had his arm around her waist and pulled her down onto the bed with him. He rolled on top of her as she ran her hands through his hair and wrestled his tongue.

They were really getting into it when someone opened the door and sing-songed "I brought snac-AH! HONEY, WHY DIDN'T YO UTELL ME YOU WEREN'T GAY!"

Shikamaru and Sakura instantly jumped away from each other, and the pink haired nin fixed her hair while muttering apologies.

"OH, no no! Don't be sorry, this is wonderful dear!" Mrs. Nara grinned, "Please, continue! I'll just be leaving now!"

"Ugh...how troublesome..." Shikamaru mumbled. Sakura, despite herself, giggled and left her pinapple haired friend to catch up on his sleep.

.

.

.

.

After leaving Shikamaru's house, Sakura had bumped into Kiba, who was out walking his dog. "Hey, Kiba!"

He grinend wolfishly at her, "Hey, Sak. So Hinata told me and Shino something funny about you the other day..."

Sakura groaned, knowing what he was getting at. "The bet?"

"Yet," His grinned widened, if possible. And before she could say 'Akamaru' Kiba was smashing his lips against hers and nudged her mouth open to play tonsel hockey.

He pushed her against a nearby tree, one hand in her hair and the other on her waist. Sakura put ehr arms around his neck to hold herself up, as it felt as if her knees were aboutt o give out.

Finally, when they were both about to pass out from oxygen deprivation, Kiba broke the kiss. He leaned down to whisper breathlessly in her ear, "Make sure you save me a picture of Ino in that green jumpsuit."

"Can do," She murmured back breathlessly. Sakura watched as Kiba casually walked away, thinking that he was definately gutsy. If it weren't for the bet, she would've kicked his ass for trying something like that.

Not that she didn't enjoy it.

Sakura grinned, she had now kissed everyone on the list. She skipped off to Yamanaka Flowers to tell good the good-or in her opinion, bad-news.

.

.

.

.

Ino was rearranging flowers when an unexpected customer walked through the door. "Gaara?" She asked, seeing his apathetic stare faced towards a couple daisies. "What are you doing in here?"

"I wish to buy flowers for someone," He said. Ino rolled her eyes.

"I know that, but _who? _Is it someone from Leaf? Oh! Maybe I know them and can help you..." She trailed off as she noticed Gaara's blush deepen with every word. Then she squealed liekt he pig Sakura always insisted she was. "I do know them! Is it Hinata?"

"No," Gaara looked away, trying to hide his reddening face. Ino thought it was just _too cute. _"Tenten? Matsuri? ME?"

Gaara shook his head, inspecting a large vase of roses. The blonde sighed and thought of all the girls in Leaf, then it clicked.

"It's _Sakura!" _She screamed.

"Keep your voice down!" Gaara frantically looked around the store, and relaxed once he realized they were the only ones there.

"This is so perfect!" Ino grinned, "Hold on, roses are Sakura' favorite, so I'll get you a dozen of those-" She took out a notepad, "-Wait here!" And then retreated to the back of the store.

The sound of the bell that signaled a new customer caught Gaara's attention, and in walked the owner of his affections.

"Oh, pig! You'll never guess whose going to have to wear a green jumpsuit to the festival tomorrrow!" She sing-songed.

"Um...Yamanaka-san is in the back." Gaara mumbled, looking for all the world like a cornered mouse.

"Oh," Sakura said, noticing they were the only ones in the store. _Now would be the perfect time to ask him about tomorrow..._She thought.

"Gaara, I was wondering if you'd, um, like to-"

"?" Gaara spat out. Sakura looked up in surprise.

"What?"

Gaara took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. "Would you like to accompany me to the festival tomorrow?"

Sakura smiled, concious to the fact that she now had butterflies flying around in her stomach. "Of course I would!"

.

.

.

.

"Gaara, I've got you fl-" Ino stopped, noticing that her store was now deserted save for a small note on the check out counter.

_Dear Pig, _

_ Gaara asked me to the festival, and I kissed Shikamaru and Kiba today. I look forward to seeing you dressed in that green jumpsuit tomorrow at the festival. And don't worry, I already told Lee what size you wore ;)_

_ Sincerely, Sakura _

Ino crumpled up the note in her hand. Then she shrugged, "I'll just have to accesorize."

She smiled, thinking about how she could tease Sakura all day tomorrow.

.

.

R&R

.

.

The End,

Now...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


End file.
